mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Pre-Scratch Troll's Classes
So given that it appears the rest of the pre-scratch troll may be appearing in the future there has been a little speculation going on to their classes so might as well talk about it. Well the most obvious statement first; Aranea and Meenah have already taken up Sylph and Thief so that leaves 10 left and given the gender assignment of classes I think the obvious step is to split the remaining trolls down gender lines. *?????? Megido *?????? Leijon *?????? Maryam *?????? Pyrope with 8 potential classes between them: Seer, Rogue, Witch, Maid, Mage, Heir, Knight and Page (assuming that Heir, Knight and Page, aren't male exclusive). Assuming there won't be any role double-up in the story that eliminates Maid and Knight for Megido, Rogue for Leijon, Witch for Maryam, and Seer for Pyrope. and *?????? Nitram *?????? Captor *?????? Vantas *?????? Zahhak *?????? Makara *?????? Ampora With all the remaining classes between them (since we don't know which are female exclusive, though we can take good guesses). Assuming there won't be any role double-up in the story that eliminates Page and Heir for Nitram, Mage for Captor, Knight for Vantas, Heir and Rogue for Zahhak, Bard for Makara and Prince and Page for Ampora. And with Bard and Prince being male exclusive they have to be used within these 6. Anyhow my guesses would be: *'Witch of Time' for Megido, given her command of the majykks post-scratch and the fact I feel her pre-scratch self also had command of them. *'Maid of Space' for Maryam, given the caring factor associated with the term maid and the actions of the other Maids (for Jane no so much her actions but rather Nanna's) and the fact the Dolorosa cared for the Signless. *'Knight of Breath' for Nitram, given how Knight seems to be a leader class and how the Summoner seemed to be a leader and lead a rebellion, would also potentially tie into Tavros' role as the Page. *'Mage of Blood' for Vantas, given Sollux as the Mage seemed to function similar to a Seer and the Sufferer remembering his pre-scratch life could tie into an abstract function of how the class works (or how the Blood aspect works). It may also relate to his role as a spiritual leader as the Signless. *'Prince of Rage' for Makara, tying into the role of the High Bloods pre-scratch, given their clown like tendencies and their duty to serve the lower castes they might have functioned more like Earth clowns, and entertained the masses and calm them and keep the peace, in other words destroy any anger they might have. *No idea for Leijon, Pyrope, Captor, Zahhak and Ampora. So that's 5 speculations and 5 unknowns for me, given I have Bard left and 3 undecided males I guess it would go with on of them, but I cannot see any possible one it could go to. The Light6 16:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) *'Heir of Heart' for Leijon, as the Disciple was inexplicably spared by the E%ecutor despite possessing no great level of charisma, as though a higher power were protecting her. *'Page of Void' for Zahhak, on account the class is said to have untapped potential and he was said to be surrounded by the Void, which implies it can exist within the Page's body. *'Bard of Doom' for Captor, considering that while the Ψiioniic was serving the Condesce, he allowed his death to be destroyed by her, before ultimately inviting her to commit destruction with his own Doom. *'Rogue of Hope' for Ampora, on account Dualscar was known to steal hope, in a way, from other ships when he plundered them, and allowed Mindfang to claim it, especially in terms of the hope for the slaves like the Dolorosa, and that would also fit in with High Bloods providing the lesser castes with hope. *No idea for Pyrope. : Added my own impressions to the mix. I think you mean the "peace", as it were. MadHatter121 23:11, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :: All good guesses, but at least one has to be wrong, as it leaves only Seer of Mind for Pyrope, a title that Terezi already has. Aepokk Venset 00:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe Seer of Heart instead of Heir of Heart? The Disciple would have been able to "see" the Sufferer's soul maybe and understand his teaching better than all hence why she was the Disciple and how her relationship with the Sufferer went beyond the quadrants because she was able to understand him in ways no other regular members of any quadrants could. And if I keep with your expansion of mine just shift Heir to Pyrope for Heir of Mind as the last combination available. The Light6 01:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- So we got 4 out of 10 right. Not too bad, but yeah this should've been closed ages ago. - The Light6 (talk) 02:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC)